


Chan likes corny things

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Just another fluff, M/M, Movie night with the kids, chan is whipped, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Chan likes corny things. Not that he is willing to admit that. Sometimes Woojin joins him on the corny things.





	Chan likes corny things

**Author's Note:**

> I should have worked my paper, I wrote some woochan fics instead. No regret...

Chan likes corny things. Not that he is willing to admit that. It is just that his friends realized it at certain point and started to tease him. Most of time Chan doesn’t mind, since he is not in denial about it. He does tho, sometimes, when it is used against him.

“You corny grampa! For being the only sane person in this group I veto this movie night, so… no corny stuff is accepted.”

Chan looks at his kids with top-10-anime-betrayal-look on his face. He turns to Woojin who only watched the situation with amused look. They are both self proclaimed grampas in this group, so he should have the same mental state as he is, right?

_Right?_

“Alita battle angel is pretty hit right now.”

The suggestion was met with cheers and Chan couldn’t get hurt more than he already did. Excuse you, Green Book is not a corny movie. Also some of them already agreed on watching that movie this afternoon. Chan glares at Minho who looks back to him with not quite apologetic smile. Beside him Jisung tries to make a peace with quite innocent smile (which only works a little).

Chan frowns.

Not that anyone care apparently, since nobody looks at him while the movie starts playing. Chan feels miserable alone on his couch (the kids are sprawling on the floor, also some are occupying the chairs). It is only then when he feels a soft of rustling on his side and then a whisper.

Whispering of beautiful voices.

“We don’t watch it now so we can go watch it later on cinema. If you want.”

Chan freezes for a moment, before a wide and bright smile *and a sigh of content and happiness* takes over.

Chan looks at the oldest _hyung_  and feels so loved. Why would he doubt his favorite person in the world? Favorite person that coincidentally also has the most beautiful eyes and warm smile (and best hugs). Chan feels torn whenever he looks at Woojin (it could show on his face, good thing that they set the light to dim). How someone could be so angelic?

He whispers his answer, not that Woojin will need it to know since his face is all a tell.

“Of course I do.”

Hence, when Woojin offers his hand to hold, Chan accepts it happily. Entwining their fingers and leaning on Woojin the way he likes it, also… ignoring ‘the look’ and sudden coughing plague that seems to have stricken the room.


End file.
